Beso Negro
by hydelink
Summary: El primer beso siempre significan algo simbólico en nuestras vidas, ya sea con un grato o mal recuerdo siempre será eso... El primer beso, y nada ni nadie, podría cambiarlo, ni aunque quisiéramos enterrar nuestros recuerdos, ni aventarlos a algún abismo...Y este hecho al estratega le irrita ¿Podrá algún día olvidar este amargo suceso?o tal vez, solo lo ignore.


**Hago disclaimer de que Fire emblem no me pertenece, asi como tampoco me pertenecen ninguno de sus personajes aqui representados**

**Aqua tampoco es mi personaje, es un personaje OC del fanfiction de una amiga mia, TIERRA DE DIOSES que la verdad, recomiendo leer.**

* * *

**Beso Negro**

De nuevo aquella mirada ambarina desagradable penetraba dentro de su cabeza como si quisiera arrancar de una en una cada neurona en su cerebro, en medio de toda esa penumbra en la mas silenciosa oscuridad, un silencio que perturbaba los tímpanos de sus oídos, algo que ni siquiera podía escuchar, pero extrañamente su cuerpo lo percibía como si se tratase de un mal sintomático, llevó sus manos a los lados de su cráneo, en una búsqueda desesperada de querer tomar su cabeza con el fin de evitar que estallase, pero aun así, aquello no se fue, permaneció en el mismo lugar.

Esto no podría ser humano, obviamente no había ningún explicación para aquello ¿Cómo podía entonces crearle esa sensación? Lo volvería loco, se sentía absurdo, en toda su desgraciada vida había sentido miedo, pánico incluso, pero esto era diferente ¿Algo cercano a la muerte? no, no lo creía; ¡Tiene que tener alguna explicación! ¡Alguna razón de ser! Era ilógico que una "presencia" que se presentaba ante él como una mirada crepuscular, le causara tanto terror, y que inclusive le hiciese sentir como un montón de porquería en su estómago queriendo devorar sus entrañas.

El estratega no resistió mas, se hincó, sus rodillas golpearon abruptamente el suelo, y regurgitó toda la inmundicia que en su estómago habitaba; Entonces abrió sus ojos, encontrándose a un costado de su cama hincado en la misma posición en su horrible pesadilla, reencontrándose con aquella mancha de sedimento hedionda a caldo de pollo y otras marañas...

— ¡Óscar! es Soren! …¡ de nuevo vomitó!— la joven espadachín corrió del cuarto del mago para alertar al jinete, quién ya venía con un plato de medicinas... Esperen un momento ¿Qué demonios hacía esa chiflada en su habitación?

No le quedó mas que reincorporarse, orientarse y volver a la cama tosiendo de manera violenta debido al amargo sabor que se incrustaba en su garganta consecuencia del desagradable acto de devolver la comida.

—No Soren, espera te ayudo— el amable Oscar dejó la bandeja de las medicinas en la buró y tomo a Soren de un brazo para ayudarle a regresar a la cama

— Están exagerando, todo esto es innecesario.

—Una enfermedad nunca es una exageración aunque sea un resfriado, además tu sabes lo preocupado que esta Ike por ti.

El mago rodaba los ojos disimuladamente evitando el contacto visual del peli verde, no era grosero con él por que simplemente éste jamás le había buscado algún problema, extrañamente le agradaba pero precisamente ahora no tenía ganas de discutir; últimamente no tenía cabeza para siquiera objetar en contra de la mas mínima idea refutable que pudiese evitar algo contrario a lo que él pensara.

—que hora es?—se apresuró a decir viendo como Mia lavaba el desperdicio que echó momentos atrás

—las 6 de la mañana, Rhys había dicho que te diéramos un poco de esto.. y una porción de... ah! este azul— parloteaba mientras preparaba su medicamento.

¡Perfecto! no moriría en alguna batalla, pero tal vez si con alguna intoxicación accidental del paladín.

—Rhys debió venir sabiendo que Soren estaba enfermo- dijo Mia desde donde estaba agachada con esa voz estruendosa y chillona, que el mago detestaba y juraba que si le partiese la garganta se encontraría una ardilla mugrosa y pulguienta.

—Mia, tu sabes que el ya tiene otros compromisos, además sería muy egoísta de nuestra parte obligarle a sentirse comprometido con nosotros— Mia solo agachó su mirada y siguió limpiando nunca antes se le había visto tan cabizbaja, ella todo el tiempo estaba alegre, con ese enfadoso humor que muchos tal vez les fastidiaba.

como sea, no era algo importante para Soren, por él que ella siguiera limpiando escoria.

—Ike ya decidió lo de Yudel?

—oh!, aun no lo sé Soren, creo que te lo dirá en cuento termine de desayunar, no le e preguntado le e notado ocupado.

—mmmm si.. ya...— atinó a decirlo por aburrimiento incrédulo, diciéndolo con cola de sarcasmo.

"Ike ocupado".. en términos de Oscar, sería que pareciese que estuviese en su quinta nube, claro el comandante a estado muy ocupado últimamente si...ahá ocupado en tener todo a la mano, ocupado en estar preparado para alguna batalla, ocupado para saber a que hora comer, ocupado en estar entrenando...bueno eso si lo puede creer. Pero ¿ocupado para saber que hará en su supuesto viaje? Aquel monigote solo se la a pasado viendo maripositas mientras los gusanitos bailan la conga dentro de su enorme estomago, Ahá! si claro!...

El joven comandante debería preocuparse de si mismo, no de su tonta y supuesta enfermedad.

No dijo nada mas, se quedo tranquilo pensativo haciendo caso de las indicaciones de Óscar, tomando su medicina soportando la molesta voz de Mia hasta que al fin obtuvo esa tranquilidad nuevamente.

Entonces entrecerró los ojos, buscando un libro que leer entre los que tenía a la mano en su mesa de noche, pesco uno de pasta de color vino y comenzó su lectura, sintiendo a la mitad de ella los párpados pesados, se detuvo un momento cerrando de nuevo sus ventanas color sangre y tomando fuerte con la yema de sus dedos el puente de su nariz justo en medio de sus ojos, tratando de patear con todas sus fuerzas ese presentimiento en su sueño.

—¡demonios! —dijo entre dientes, casi susurrando ¿es que ya era esclavo de esa anormalidad?

Como puede ser que él, no pueda buscar una razón lógica a lo que le sucedía lo hacía sentirse imponente, estaba fuera de control, y eso le timbraba ruidosamente en su cerebro, como si aquella "presencia" que le perturbaba fuera un maldito verdugo y le estuviese taladrando los sesos, en busca de meterle sabe que alimañas en su lugar.

De nuevo el frio pasó por su espalda, golpeando como si fuera una estaca atreves de ella y atravesando su pecho sintiendo aquel vació en su cuerpo, incluso tenía pequeños espasmos de temblor, reaccionando involuntariamente a exaltarse cuando escuchó un fuerte golpeteo en la puerta.

—Voy a entrar — la voz apachorrada de su comandante llamaba del otro lado, no dijo nada solo miró hacia la entrada y sin necesidad de un permiso, Ike abrió de un portón y entró sin cerrar la puerta del todo tras de si.

—¿que quieres?— y volvió su mirada a su libro sin mucho ánimo de concentrarse en la lectura.

—Mia dijo que no dormiste bien, pase anoche y no parecías muy ...

—Estoy bien— le dijo sin siquiera voltear a verle

—Sabes que eso no me convence

— y que si no lo hace, de toda maneras no es algo que tu pudieras cambiar, mejor dime ¿ya pensaste que harás? ¿cuál es tu "gran plan? comandante.

—ummm.. iré con Aqua— y entonces Soren dejó el bendito libro, volteaba a mirarle de manera lenta y con una mirada que decía mil millones de formas, que era un brutal idiota, con su ceja izquierda arqueada hasta que casi se le sale el orbe del ojo —sé que no te parece buena idea, no, mas bien creo que odias la idea, peor tu mismo me la sugeriste.

La mirada de sangre entonces pareció adquirir una gran cantidad de veneno, el joven comandante sostuvo su fuerte mirada a aquellos ojos indignados y presos a caer en la furia, aunque eso significaría que tal vez le achicharraran un poco los vellos de la piel y vaya que ardía pero no importaba estaba dispuesto a enfrentar otro de esos "regaños" de su estratega.

— ¿¡Cómo dices!? ¿¡Que yo te lo sugerí?!— dijo casi aventándole el libro al pobre de Ike que mas bien parecía estar tranquilo.

—si, ¿que no lo recuerdas ya? te lo preguntaba ayer y rechazando tus numerosas posibilidades de que viajaras conmigo, e decidido dejarte descansar para que te recuperes.

—que...que has? como .. ajjj!— exclamaba con indignación pero trataba con todo su esfuerzo esconder su enojo, aunque en esas condiciones le era inútil, su ocurrente comandante le había tomado la palabra cuando el día anterior recibieron ese sobre amarillento con ese asunto en Yudel; Soren le había planteado todas las maneras posibles para viajar hasta allá con él, pero Ike no estaba dispuesto a hacer que su pequeño estratega se sobre esforzara más de la cuenta, pues se encontraba enfermo.

Entonces con un tono sarcástico y mas bien de manera despreciativa y con cola a que sabía exactamente que su comandante quería escuchar le dijo: "Ah si claro!, entonces llévate a la ladrona"

—Ike...— el mago intentaba recuperar su serenidad, haciendo un leve masaje con movimientos circulares en sus sienes, cerrando los ojos, evitando sentir el cólera que gorgoreaba en el centro de su ser

—sabes, podrías viajar con Titania, hacer que Óscar o Boyd dejen sus asuntos por estos días y llevarte a alguno de ellos... o llévate a Mia de aquí no lo soporto, no la tolero así que puedes llevártela y podrías de una vez por todas dejarla abandonada en el camino diciéndole que después irás por ella— dijo todo eso rápido intentando pensar en una opción mejor

—no, ya lo e decidido Aqua viene conmigo—lo dijo firme y seguro

—nada de eso no podemos confiar en ella— intentaba levantarse pero su comandante le tomaba de los hombros y lo volvía a meter a la cama, arropándolo con las sabanas, como si fuera un niño, el estratega solo respingó y se removió de manera estrepitosa —yo iré contigo no podemos confiar en ella Ike.

—ya te dije que Tú, descansarás— lo decía haciéndolo recargarse en las almohadas.

—Yo ya estoy bien ¡entiende!—dijo casi con la voz exaltada, con un suave toque de enojo y molestia a causa de esos empujones hacia la cama como si fuera un niño a quien estuvieran regañando —Hacen demasiado drama.

—vomitaste en la madrugada otra vez—señalándolo con un dedo, como si estuviera reprendiéndole recalcando las ultimas dos palabras para hacerle énfasis —Además ya te dije que no iré solo, Aqua vendrá conmigo.

Eso era, al fin el mago ya confirmaba sus sospechas, mirando con detenimiento los pliegues de la sábana como si fuera lo mas interesante en el mundo, cavilando nuevamente aquellos pensamientos sobre la conclusión que había maquilado aquella noche cuando comenzó a sentirse mal, cuando vió a su comandante tan perdido observando aquella execrable mujer, había dado por hecho entonces lo que él ya pensaba hacer a solas...con ella.

—por que ella?—le preguntó sabiendo que no le iba a responder claramente, por que ni siquiera su comandante estaba seguro de lo que haría, no sabía, pero el lo quería.

—.. porque quiero— si... lo sabía! no le iba a dar razones, si dos mas dos era cuatro y para Ike era pez, entonces eso era! era pez, por que? pues por los suyos!

—Ella no es confiable, Ike no de la manera que tú crees. Te está usando para…

—Lo sé, no soy tonto, Soren.

Ambos se miraron uno al otro, Ike seguro de su decisión y un Soren viéndole como una madre regañona castiga a su hijo, pero solo era eso, tenia preocupación por su hermano, sabía que no estaba tan a salvo de esa mujer tan tóxica.

Justo comenzaba el silencio incómodo cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose con fuerza y apresuradamente interrumpió, y ahí estaba la dichosa Aqua, parecía que la hubiera invocado con el pensamiento.

—Ya estoy lista, Ike— Soren sintió cada célula roja de su cuerpo arder, hirviendo así sus venas mirándola con total desagrado, si bien, no le gustaba que alguien entrara a su habitación, Mist apenas y entraba, Mia solo por esos días solo por que no se dio cuenta, pero al ver a la joven ahí sentía que hasta contaminaba el ambiente de su "hábitat". —¿Nos vamos ya?.

—Claro, solo dame unos minutos, ya vuelvo— y sin decir nada mas el comandante salió a toda prisa, tal vez emocionado por su viaje a solas con la arpía... o al menos así pensaba Soren, dejándolo solo con ella.

—No es de damas escuchar conversaciones privadas—le dijo casi susurrando con cierto desdén, entonces notó claramente la maquiavélica y pérfida sonrisa como la de un demonio apunto de devorar algo con sus afilados dientes.

—Tampoco es de caballeros hablar mal de una mujer— respondió la insidiosa joven, sentándose en el borde de la cama del mago casi junto a él, dándole vueltas suaves con uno de sus delgados dedos a su sedoso y brillante cabello que Soren juraba era como una telaraña con la que podría atrapar a cualquier tarado y devorarle la cabeza.

—yo no soy un caballero— dijo tajante de una manera que no le importaba si se escuchaba muy grosero, total, esa era su intención, y la verdad era esa, el jamás se a comportado caballeroso con nadie del género opuesto, a Titania le respetaba pero aun así, si había que contestarle de manera altanera lo hacía.

Entonces escuchó una risotada perversa que le pareció como aquel ruido molesto que hacen las uñas contra una pizarra, Soren solo se reacomodo disgusto en su mismo lugar y frunciendo ligeramente el seño comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza y esta mujer sentada al borde de su cama le ocasionaba repugnancia, ahora su cama estaba contaminada.

—Ni yo una dama.

"Por supuesto que no eres ninguna dama" Soren iba abrir su boca para decirlo, pero de pronto, Aqua le tomo de sus mejillas y le plantó un corto e incomodo fugaz beso en sus labios, antes de que este siquiera pudiese reaccionar.

—Relájate, maguito, prometo cuidar muy bien de Ike.

La hubiese empujado, tal vez achicharrado, pero el mago en ese instante estaba tan enojado que hasta olvidó lo que podía hacerle

—Ahh!... depravada!.. sucia, puerca, maldita mesalina asquerosa!— el mago escupía hacia el otro lado se sentía violado, e invadido por un inmundo ser de las penumbras vomitadas del infierno, y limpiaba frenéticamente sus labios con la sábana sintiendo las intenciones oscuras con las que Aqua había pronunciado aquella última frase... "Ja! claro, como si de verdad no te diera miedo" pensaba el mago mirándola aun con irritación, con un color rojo que acentuaba sus mejillas.

—El no es tonto...

—Yo menos — dijo por ultimo para salir de la alcoba del mago para dejarlo solo con su coraje.

"Si claro! ahora resulta que todos son muy listos y nadie puede jugar con nadie... claro!" pensó nuevamente, sintiendo como el dolor de su cabeza incrementaba y que las náuseas volvían a gobernar sus intestinos, los síntomas de su terrible infección estomacal, sintiendo aquel jugo amargo subir a su garganta regresándose otra vez, entonces se levantó, solo para tomar todas sus sabanas las hizo una gran bola dejándolas en el piso, luego se dirigió al baño, donde se hincó frente al váter y recogiendo su cabello hacia un lado soltó nuevamente su estómago sintiendo como su interior se depuraba y se movía agitadamente en busca de expulsar todo lo que le estaba haciendo daño; al cerrar los ojos recordaba como se sintieron esos labios venenosos, sintiéndose aun mas intoxicado, terminando, lavó su boca tallando con saña cada rincón de ella no quería sentir mas ese sabor tan agrio, escupió por ultima vez, vio sus ojos reflejados en ese espejo que tenían y vio sus labios resecos, llevo la palma de su mano hacia ellos, tocándolos.

El primer beso para una chica siempre es importante, para los varones es simplemente como un logro, mas cuando se trata de una chica guapa, del que todos estén enamorados, Soren recordaba en ciertas platicas de Gatrie lo que contaba orgulloso de haber logrado besar a cierta tipa, la verdad es que a Soren jamás le había importado, lo cierto es que jamás había besado, hasta hoy cuando esa arpía le besó fugazmente y sin su permiso, y solo para hacerle enojar.

—Que asco...!— se dijo para si mismo limpiando nuevamente su boca; haber besado a alguien quien no te guste y que encime te desagrade, y que odies con todas tus fuerzas, seguro es por que la vida tiene algo en tu contra... o al menos eso pensaba Soren, ahora solo le quedaba tragarse ese mal momento, si no es que ya lo habìa echado por el escusado; Intentaría con gran esmero enterrar bajo el laberinto de sus traumas mentales ese suceso.

—Seguro me dará salmonella.

Y entonces fue por sus sabanas hechas bola y las incendio en el patio trasero... porque estaban.. "contaminadas de lujuria y depravación"

* * *

**Hago agradecimiento especial a Terra emblem =) que siempre me a inspirado, en dibujar y, por obvio dejarme usar algunos diálogos de su capitulo numero 18 del su fanfiction Tierra de Dioses, que wow! cada mes espero un capitulo... **

**a quien lea esto muchas gracias por su atención... paz!**


End file.
